The purpose of this project is to explore new and more productive relationships between the CRJ system and other urban service agencies. It is intended to begin the development of an institutional and individual consciousness which is sensitive to the manner in which various urban service agencies can contribute to personal and community mental well-being, and to the realization of social justice. Through the creation of Social Justice Teams, and with specialized training in community psychology, social psychiatry, intervention techniques, and organization process, we intend to increase public security and support, reduce selected crimes, increase job satisfaction and fulfillment, and improve service delivery systems. Along with empirical-behavior data, the Myers-Briggs Type indicator, O'Neill Formalism-Activity Scale, Critical Incident Scale and Rokeach Dogmatism will be used for evaluation.